Dating Havokk PART 1 The Lost of a True Friend
by Denoxkun
Summary: Alboto's long childhood friend, Natty which was a girl his age finally has a boyfriend, thing is, is this relationship gonna ruin Alboto's and Natty's long lasting friendship? Why didn't Alboto himself asked her out long ago?


Dating Havokk Episode 1 in

The lost of a Real Friend

April 5th, 2007

Note If the font is like this "Alboto-kun" that means

that the character is talking in his mind, not out loud.

"The story that I am about to tell you, is very heartbreaking, you

see it all started in a sunny afternoon in Zurane Neighborhood,

we find our main characters playing Tennis in a free Tennis

playing field where Alboto and his best childhood friend, Natty

were playing a one on one tennis match together."

" The ball keeps moving back and fourth while Alboto and

Natty hits the tennis ball at each other, seems like a real tie

game so far."

alboto is a boy with short black hair with

glasses and dark skin, brown eyes and natty is

a girl with blue short hair and blue eyes with

white skin

Alboto: Here! "He hits the ball".

Natty: "Raises her tennis wracket" Hehe, serve's up!!

" Natty hits the ball real hard towards Alboto"

Alboto: Whoa, what a fast ball... it's kinda on fire...

"looks determined" ... but I can do this, all for my

future girlfriend.

" After Alboto hits the ball, Natty looked behind her and looks happy

wherever she is looking at."

Alboto: "Got surprized" Ah? What are you starring at?

Natty: He's here.

Alboto: Huh? Who's here?

"The tennisball suddendly landed at Natty's head really hard from

Alboto's serve and got a little bump on her head."

Alboto: "Looks worried" Natty, your bump, are you okay?

Natty: "Turns around and looks at Alboto smiling" Hehe, I'll be fine,

don't you worry. Oh, you never heard?... hehe, I finally got

myself a boyfriend, isn't that great?

Alboto: "Smiles and stays calm" I'm happy for you, but...

" As Alboto saw Natty's rich looking Tuxedo new boyfriend of

hers, he started to get a bit worried again."

Alboto: ... That guy... he's so handsome, guess Natty has chosen the

right boy.

Nito: "Walking over to Natty with his confidance look." Hello, Natty, here's

a little gift more for my gratitude.

" Nito gave Natty a beatiful stock of flowers and Natty was smiling

greatly."

Natty: "Started to blush" Wow... they're so beautiful, you didn't

have to...

Nito: "Smiles" Let's go do lots of things together now since you

seem like you are free, sweetheart.

Natty: "She smiles more hearing those words from Nito." Yes!

" Looks back at Alboto standing still feets away from her."

Well, Alboto, cya later then.

" Natty held Nito's right arm and they both headed slowly towards

Nito's Limbo Car."

Alboto: "Proudly sheds tears for Natty." Sniff... I'm so happy for

her, she finally got the boy of her dreams after all those

years, now all there's left is for me to find my special

girl, will it be as nice as Natty? "Yells in determination."

SURE SHE'LL BE!!

" Carnon, Alboto's best friend appears in the scene behind Alboto

walking towards him."

CARNON HAS MESSY SPIKY LIGHT ORANGE HAIR THAT HAS

SNAKE DARK ORANGE EYES

Carnon: Talking to yourself again, Alboto?

Alboto: "Looks behind him with excitement." Guess what, Natty

finally has a boyfriend!

Carnon: "Smiles and laughs" Ha! Pathetic... no offense, but that's

nothing to be cheerful about...

Alboto: "Got confused" What do you mean?

Carnon: "Looks serious." How long has she been your best friend?

Alboto: Ah... 12 years or so?

Carnon: Well, tell me, isn't it weird a childhood friend like that could

have been your girlfriend quite a long time ago?

Alboto: "Blushes looking down in embarrassment" She's my best

friend!! " Looks nervously at Carnon" How can I date

my best friend? If it's a date, it has to be with someone

special!

Carnon: You're totally losing it, Alboto, she could have been

your girl, not that new rich guy she just met like weeks

ago!

Alboto: You knew about that without letting me know?

Carnon: "Looks disappointed now." Sorry, but you two grew up

together, sang, play, excercise and eat together too,

isn't that some sort of sign that you two were becoming

more than just friends? You were this close of a

relationship, haven't you thought of that? You followed

the rules of a relationship perfectly and you could

have asked her out and I know more than certain that

she would have said yes!

Alboto: " Looks down" She never really had feelings for me,

only as friends.

Carnon: "Getting angry at Alboto." YES SHE DID!! You're the

person she hnaged out with the most! That's the sign

of love even thought you haven't looked at it physically

and you two never officially admited it.

Alboto: Love?! We did everything together, that's for sure, I know

she'll never break bonds with me no matter what! We've

been through so much together...

Carnon: "Still seriously angry." Do you think that she'll even

have time for you anymore since she has a boyfriend

now? I garantee that she'll now spend alot more time

with Nito than with you, their relationship is growing and

then, your friendship will slowly break, trust me, these

things happens for not having the courage to express

your true feelings, all those times u spend with her

won't matter if she doesn't know your feelings, in reality,

once a girl has a boyfriend, that's it, she'll want to spend

more times with her special someone than with her old

friends, it's all a part of life!

Alboto: "Smiles determinedly shaking his head with his right hand."

Don't be silly, she'll still hang out with me.

Carnon: No, I doubt that, I'm saying this to you as a friend, your

turn's up... she must really like the new guy and if they

kiss on the lips... you can say bye bye to her for good,

since it'll be way harder for you to find a new girl for you

because she's your only childhood friend! She'll hang

out now with Nito more than you!

Alboto: "Started to worry." Ahhaaaaa... are you serious?!

Carnon: "Looks down disappointed" You barely have friends

around, so what will you do? Still looking for a cute

girl?

Alboto: "Fell to his knees and started to worry more looking up

the skies." Natty... I loved her... I WAS TOO SHY!!

"What will Alboto do now? Tune in for the next episode of Dating

Havokk in order to find out."

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
